Puppet On A String
by Vicious Nick
Summary: A dark fiction of what really happens in the hysteria in ones mind and what brings them to do so many crazy thing. Step into the mind of a puppet master and to the joints of his or her puppet. Just like a puppet on a string.
1. The Title Lyrics

**Puppet On A String**

Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight

Got your education from just hangin' around  
You got your brain from a hole in the ground  
You come up, look around, for a will of your own  
But you're mine 

Like a puppet on a string

With porcelain eyes and the mind of a monkey  
Rode into town on the back of what looked like a dead donkey  
So I do, to you, what a puppet master would do  
Can you tell?

Like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string  
Just like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string

Got your education from just hangin' around  
You got your brain from a hole in the ground  
You come up, look around, for a will of your own  
But you're mine

Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight…


	2. Contents

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Table Of Contents**

January 14- Prologue

January 15- Chapter One

January 17- Chapter Two

…

More Contents Added Later

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	3. Disclaimer

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**DISCLAIMER**

Through this manga I do not own any of these characters, none what so ever. If I create a character you would like to use then feel free to use them. I don't want anyone asking me anything or what not about the characters, but if you want things like a preview chapter or want to proof read email me and I can give you that. THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIANCES! I WILL HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT OF MANY NATURE! This is also a dark fiction that might seem very weird and odd to some then again may make you love it if you like things like my stuff. Thank you for reading.

**ONE LAST REQUEST!**

**  
**Review my work. Email me if you want me to do other manga fan fictions because I know many.

You can find me anywhere.

Myspace.

Gaia- BIONIC SYMPHONY is my account.

Emoscene.

The other places you will need to ask me for.

THANK YOU AGAIN!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	4. The Prologue

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Prologue**

A small black book that causes so much trouble for one little soul cannot mean much to you or me can it? He went crazy they said, he went barking mad, and nobody could save him from himself or the power. It acted like a poison swallowing his soul- death can be a fickle thing especially when you control the god of it. Shinigami were thought to just be a myth and legend buried deep in the haunting stories we were told as children all the way to the scholars and their scrolls of hysteria stacked in their libraries.

Ryuk the Shinigami and Raito the dutiful college bound student proved this theory wrong. A book can trouble a soul and it means so much to us and that the Shinigami truly exist to use us as for their amusement. This is the story of Raito and how the book slowly drove him to madness as he played the marionette to the Death Note.

It had all started, this tale of woe and darkness one a cloudy day when everything seemed like a dream. Students walked about the school in a deep daze their eyes turned to the windows or their partner next to them that spread some of the juicy gossip they had heard a week ago- old news. The people in classes listened to their teachers drone on their pointer sticks smacking the bored showing the many equations they would need to memorize before the finals.

In the far end of the school in a classroom more gray then the rest with a teacher that hid his balding head with a poorly made comb over. The teacher started explaining systems to easily figure out the math demanding the students take notice and write in their notebooks to help them. Everyone but one watched the teacher. The maple headed boy just stared blankly out the window watching the clouds clash and mingle before parting ways across the sky.

This really was a dreary day.

Something would change that though in the form of a small charcoal notebook made to seem like it was simply handed to Raito freely to take. As he saw the book fall passed his third floor classroom his eyes widened and he nearly went to leap from his seat. Why would a note book fall from the sky? So many questions formed like ants to sugar in his head and it almost gave him a headache.

'I'll check after class.' He told himself before pulling his pencil from his pouch to scribble these meaningless notes on his piece of paper. In the back of his mind though the note book haunted him calling him over like a siren and just as he went to peer forth out the window the bell rang and he turned quickly almost like a frightened cat to the noise.

"You okay Raito-san?" a small frail girl very sickly colored pasty skin with black hair the hung low below her waist with bangs that covered most of her large forehead making her look almost like a dead china doll. He gave a wry smile clearly annoyed at her appearance.

"I'm fine." He stated curtly as he grabbed up his things throwing the strap of his pack over his shoulder moving to walk past her.

"Raito-san?"

He stopped then his fingers clenching tightly to the leather straps of his book bag mentally wishing to rip the girl to shreds. She was not beautiful, she wasn't smart, and she wasn't popular- this girl wasn't worth is time. Still Raito turned his hazel eyes glowering down to her small gray ones.

"May I walk with you?"

He almost wanted to laugh at her weak statement. She looked like she might piss herself on the spot as she stood there in front him. He could guess that she thought him some kind of god while she was just a little vermin waiting to be squashed below his foot. She was that, the young freshman girl was nothing more then a spit on the sidewalk.

He sighed then his head drooping before coming up his hair brisling past the side of his face smoothly. "I have a place to go quickly, sorry maybe some other time. See you." He lifted a hand then to watch her face contort to a nervous laugh as she nodded her own hand lifting to a farewell as he exited the stale classroom.

'Now for the notebook.' No matter how excited Raito was he kept a clear composed face his eyes turned downward to lids his lips in a smooth line while he moved towards the school courtyard. Every now and then he would take a glance upward to the girls that squealed and chattered about him as he passed.

"Oh that Raito is a charming."

"He is so smart!"

"What wouldn't I give to get a good fuck from that man." Then everyone would giggle and nod leaving a proud feeling, but disgusted one in the pit of his stomach. As if he would screw any of them he had better tastes and standards.

Before he realized he was outside standing just above the small note book. There it was people oblivious to its cover, he though wasn't. There in the bolded white etched letters it read a simple title- **Death Note**. He bent down picking it up thumbing through the pages a bit before giving a good chuckle.

"A Death Note, ridiculous- I wasted my time for this stupid prank." He threw it over his shoulder then taking to steps before stopping to look over his shoulder back at the now crinkling pages that were bending with the way it landed. 'It is a well thought out prank then, there really is no harm taking it right?'

Raito stayed there staring at it as the book started to flatten against the grass. There really shouldn't be anything wrong Raito could reason with that. When he tried to pin things together he found many objections to picking up the stupid thing, but they didn't matter. He ignored those warnings and walked towards the book once more snatching it from the ground as he tucked it away in his book bag making sure no one watched him.

If anyone saw him grab the book they would surely question him. 'What a pain?' he thought bitterly before turning and making his way home.

* * *

"Ryuk what are you doing now?"

The purple colored flesh stretched slightly its many wrinkles turning up as his black lips smiled showing the rotting teeth that were a yellow color as he smiled into the darkness, which was the Shinigami realm. He chuckled long minutes his body tickling all over with the funny feeling like there were millions of bugs with their tiny bugs crawled over him.

'Someone found my note book.' He thought with excitement. He turned to the others his black hair standing like needle points over the top of his head as he jerked his head around his body twisting along one of the many steel poles that littered the dying world.

"Someone picked up my notebook."

The three skeletal Shinigami busted out laughing then their bones rattling in their chests as the picked small pieces off. The only thing Shinigami had to do in their world was to gamble; though with no money all they had was years to their life. Many Japanese folk thought these beings couldn't die, the truth is there is a way for Shinigami to die just no one really knows it.

As one of the other beasts threw their joints and bones onto the sand they watched carefully which way they would roll and face determining the amount they would lose.

"Twenty-five years… how many years you have left." The one hissed his straggly white hair passing over his face.

The others feathers on his head ruffled and he side his skin sanding away slightly as he felt the life pass through him. "Oh a good four… I am going to right a name."

The two snickered together before their attention turned back to Ryuk who mounted the small circular tip of the steel pole as he stared at the dark abyss to the human world- their portal.

"What are you going to do Ryuk."

He turned his head his wings cracking and crunching before a loud slurping sound came as they tore form his back leaving a sticky white glue dripping from the black feathers.

"Going to go see what he does."

"Isn't that your only Death Note Ryuk?"

"Nah got one left. This is going to be interesting." Beating his wings then he took off towards the human world a sick grin on his face as he flew into the darkness to the pit breaking off into the night sky of Japan going to find the dear human that would make his life just a tad more interesting then it was before now.

The journey begins here with Raito and Ryuk.

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	5. Chapter One

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Chapter One**

His heart started thundering in his chest deep banging and crashing against his rib cage like a war drum. He staggered his way to one of the many street alleys the notebook clutched closely to his chest. He tried to get the screams past his ears as he folded to the ground his fingers gripping to the cracks of the brick buildings.

"What have I done?" his voice scratched. "Was that real?" he questioned shaking. "Did this notebook actually kill someone?"

He stared past his shoulder at all the people he screamed and took many steps back as the police and ambulance pulled the mangled bike from the scene to view the body that had laid beneath it. Raito's eyes widened and he shook his head the rain pelting his head and drenching the rest of his school uniform.

Just minutes before he had entered the drug store passing a band of thug bikers who threatened a small girl with sexual advances. She was cute, she had that nice soft creamy skin with a lighter shade of dark hair with those big eyes that any man would love to die in. Obviously these few were all for her.

He had stepped to the magazine area pulling a good volume of porn from the shelf as well as the note book and his pencil hiding what he was doing from the cameras and the manager that stood at the front desk.

'Let's just see how you work.' He had read the rules before scribbling the accident and the time and just watched how his little plan go into place.

The girl pulled free screaming help and started running before the male got on his motorcycle and chased after her. There was one thing that got in his way, a semi-truck that came crashing into his bike.

Raito had watched the males face collide into steel front bumper before he fell from his bikes the tires of the mass vehicle running over his body breaking apart his body and literally flattening his face as it drove past.

Raito hadn't even expected that to happen, he was shell shocked. Now hear he was at the alleyway watching them pull the body the only view of it in a limp hand as they carried it off.

He just started laughing then. The notebook worked, it actually worked. His head cocked back then and he pulled his body up before taking slow wobbling steps away from the scene laughing the whole time. 'This truly is a well thought out prank.'

* * *

He had made his way home into his room not even giving a glance to his family, he just murmured them not to come into his room before he stepped through the threshold shutting and locking the door behind him. The room was dark except for a single light that was his television, which aired the news of certain criminals. He scribbled each of their names and sighed somewhat sitting back all his information complete.

"I was waiting to see when you would get here. You humans are truly interesting." A black leathered arm outstretched towards him snatching the Death Note that sat quietly by Raito's side.

A scream past his lips finally as he flew from his seat collapsing about the floor clutching the corner of his desk as he backed his way into the secure darkness under his desk. He peered at the creature his pale blue skin wrinkling as he smiled and laughed the most disturbing laugh he had ever expected- _hyuk, hyuk, hyuk._

The Shinigami just flipped through the pages holding the same chuckle before he held the back page letting the others shuffle together like a deck of cards. "Looks like you are enjoying it." He said licking his teeth.

His face was white as he tried to shrink more in the closet his eyes closed as he counted to five in his head before opening his eyes gasping once more. "S-Shinigami!"

There was the laugh again- _hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. _What did that thing have to laugh about? Raito just stared at him his pupils small and his jaw dropped as he took in deep breaths. He had to be hallucinating!

"What did you expect, I am the owner of the Death Book. You probably already know by now this isn't any normal notebook."

Raito's eyebrows strayed inward and he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut gritting his teeth as he pulled himself up to a standing position. If he let the Shinigami see his fear it would surely do something. Raito knew he would have to be careful what he said to this…thing. So opening his eyes he kept a smirk on his face and leaned against his desk with her arms cross. "Shinigami eh?" his eyes then stared directly into the Shinigami's golden eyes and he smiled. "I am not surprised to see you."

Ryuk just seemed surprised as the human staggered past him to sit on his bed his head crashing back to stare at the ceiling. "No, in fact I have been expecting you."

"Oh?" Ryuk's voice rumbled in his chest and he smiled to the boy who lifted his hand prying the Death Note from the Shinigami's long fingers. "You wrote a lot of names. Most human's are too scared to use the notebook, but you put so much in five days. I am surprised Raito."

His eyes widened then and he pulled the Death Note back safely to his arms. "Y-You know my name?"

"Yes, I can see your name and your time of death Raito Yagami." He was actually thrilled to have his notebook fall into such capable fingers. Ryuk could already see what would happen to the Yagami boy when his end came- it was beautiful.

"So, I guess this is it." He said beads of sweat running past down Raito's forehead. "I am prepared for my punishment. I used the Death Note- now what, you take my soul?"

_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. _"Humans have such wild imaginations. No I am not going to kill you, the Death Note is now yours."

"Mine!"

"Yes, and to prove it," with his black wings he stepped out of the bedroom window flying past the people perching himself on a telephone giving a mighty laugh loud enough to stir all the town awake and move their eyes above. Raito stared though when no one looked.

'The Death Note is really mine!'

"Once the Death Note lands in the human world it stays in the human world. If you don't want it then give it to someone else, your memories though will be erased of ever having the Death Note."

'This power is all mine!'

"And…" standing on the pull he flew up landing himself on one of the wires that lined the streets his toes just balancing himself on there. "You're the only one that can hear or see me… this Death Note is a bond between Light Yagami the human and Ryuk the Shinigami."

Raito was snapped back to reality then and he gazed at Ryuk like he was some messenger from heaven giving him the gift of a life time. "A bond…?" he then smiled laughter illuminating from his lips. 'This wasn't a prank… there is no punishment that comes from the Death Note. I can use it… and this Shinigami will kill them for me.'

"There is a price though, you could say that the mental state of using this Death Note would drive someone to insanity." Raito stared at Ryuk as he stepped back into the room his face grim but also amused- there was something the Shinigami wasn't telling him. "Though when you die… I will be writing you're name in the Death Note. And for you there is no such thing as Heaven or Hell."

It was silent for a moment as the two just stared at each other. Raito was amused, there was no Heaven or Hell for him in the after life and he just started laughing. It was like a child laughing when they got ice cream. His shoulders bobbed up and down and his giggle just filled the room leaving the Shinigami dumbfounded. "Something to look forward to?" he question.

Raito lifted a hand waving the question away as he stalked about the room his hands slipping in his pockets as he stopped at his window staring out into the night sky. "One question Ryuk, why did it chose me."

"It chose no one, you just happened to pick it up."

He turned around looking at the pale gangly creature who sat himself on the bed staring at him with those hallow eyes. "I was bored."

Raito felt his blood boil and he threw his arm to the side pointing out the window. "You dropped it because you were bored!"

Ryuk really had no idea why the human was mad, he had found the Death Note, now had power of a Shinigami and yet he wondered the reasons why he got the stupid thing. "Humans are so blind…" he muttered then before standing up the bed creaking. "The Shinigami world is boring, you do the same thing all the time and writing names in the notebook is no fun at all… so I dropped it here thinking it would be more fun."

"I was bored too." He picked up the Death Note then from the bed sitting it by the desk once more before looking at Ryuk. "We are a lot alike Ryuk…"

_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. _

'Humans are so fun.'

* * *

**INTREPOL EMERGENCY COUNCIL**

"What are we going to do about this!"

"The deaths are not just a coincidence!"

"We need to stop whoever this is!"

The council room was filled with yelling men all from different countries and backgrounds. Some were dark and others pale and each of them yelled and demanded explanations. Most where very old probably seeing years of cases, but none in the likes of these- this was very special.

There at his computer he watched through the screen his ears twitching at every sentence the spoke. He had figured something was amiss after the second criminal how one could suddenly die of a heart attack. Two so close in time wasn't a mere coincidence and finally the Interpol was taking action.

"I will not be able to avoid this case… Watari get me the Interpol Emergency Council… I will announce myself now."

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	6. Disclaimer Two

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**DISCLAIMER**

However you like it so far would be nice if you told me! I love to hear feedback so please tell me what you think about my work. And I, if you have not noticed yet, and pretty much making a Death Note novel.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!!!!! OR AT LEAST ALERT SO I KNOW SOMEONE IS LIKING MY STORY!**

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	7. Chapter Two

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Chapter Two**

A week had gone by now and his hands the Death Note was protected and used wisely. It was in this decision that Raito Yagami had found it had decided that he would purify the world with his powers. The only way to truly purify the world was to take away the criminals that painted the Earth in blood and havoc. It was Raito's destiny and god given right to destroy all of them.

"You think you should rest Raito?" Ryuk came half way through the wall one leg in the room the other still hanging outside while the rest of his body started sliding through.

Raito just looked over his shoulder and sighed his eyes going downward back to the note book as he stared at the television of the latest criminals scribbling their names down. "I can't waste time, and I can't fall behind anywhere else. If I do… things could lead to trouble. Anyway I need to rid the world of criminals."

"You are strange."

* * *

"How many have died so far." One of the older men questioned his eyes strewn in a thin line as he massaged his forehead clearly having a headache. After all this time, the hours the toiled, the days they spent trying to figure things out they had gotten nowhere.

"Fifty-two have died so far." Someone shouted.

"All of them by heart attacks!" Another added.

Then the bickering got louder and there in the far corner a old Japanese man watched his face composed his glasses glinting in the light as he listened to everyone's shouts and rants. His mustache bristled and his hair was smoothed neatly back behind his head in black and gray strands probably beyond the age of fifty at least.

"They are criminals! They deserve to die anyway!"

Yagami looked up his eyes widening as he stared around the room to find who said that.

"There is no excuse though! Killing is a crime as well!" another stood up his finger pointing accusingly at the man who yelled.

Everything was getting ridiculously heated up. The room filled with so many angry men didn't help either, it was an eye sore and a head sore. Yagami then stood up shouting. "That is enough! No matter what each other say we always end up with the same question and no answer. We should know when we are defeated. We must call L on this case!"

The auditorium for once went from yelling to silent murmurs between the councilmen. Yagami just sighed and stared at everyone's puzzled faces.

"He is the only one that can solve this."

"Yeah Yagami, but he only takes cases he is interested in. It would be useless to turn to him, even if he can figure out any case!"

"We should at least try! We are getting nowhere ourselves!" Yagami shouted back before falling into his seat hitting the papers away from his desk top. 'These men are incompetent fools!' The room though went silent and turned as the door at the bottom of the room below everyone who sat in the dome like structure. The man was clad in a trench coat a hat covering the top of his head as he moved along the center of the room. He set his suitcase on the table then and faced everyone his hands buried in his pockets.

"Gentlemen, L is already on the case."

"Watari!" many men stood up then knowing Watari was L's eyes and ears. He was also L's voice in times of crisis. He always came in L's stead talking to everyone who was ever on the case L was on. The notorious genius L had never shown his face before and even now he used Watari living up to his reputation.

'The man who works with L… he doesn't even know who L is… but he our only contact.' Leaning closely Yagami watched as Watari snapped open the suitcase pulling out the computer hooking it up to the big screen giving a projection of screen that had a single Romanesque letter L against a white background.

"Silence, I will bring you L's voice now."

The room grew dark then and everyone went silent watching and waiting for the voice. It echoed then through out the whole room bringing surprised gasp to many peoples faces.

"**Greetings ICPO, I am here to talk about this case. This case is an unforgivable mass murdering and we need to work quickly to stop him!"**

Everyone started murmuring and nodding before Yagami stared at a few demanding their attention back on the screen as L continued.

"I unfortunately cannot do this all exactly on my own so I ask all of you on the ICPO to join me completely into solving this case!"

* * *

School had just ended and Raito smiled waving good by to his friends before stepping into his house seeing his younger sister and mother waiting at the door.

"Raito-kun!" he glanced at his sister he flew at him from the hall holding her homework in front of her face. "Help me with my math?" Sayu Yagami was Raito's younger sister- she was horrible in school. Almost everyday after dinner he dedicated his time to his sister for her school work.

"After dinner."

"Thank you so much Raito!" He nodded then and moved past her giving his mother his test grades before moving up to his room the shadow of the Shinigami following close behind him.

"You seemed in a good mood."

"Not really, I have been worried about the Death note leaving it hear all the time." He stepped into his room locking it behind him with a sudden click before moving to his desk pulling the note book from his drawer before flicking his computer on. "Here check this out Ryuk."

The Shinigami lingered his way over hovering in the air peering over Raito's shoulder before chuckling. He had no idea what he was really looking at, but he thought it was amusing that humans had so many interesting things.

**The Legend Of The Savior Kira**

_CRIMINALS WORLD WIDE  
DYING ONE AFTER ANOTHER_

_BECAUSE KIRA IS AMONG US AGAIN_

_HE IS THE ONE THAT WILL TOLERATE NO WICKEDNESS_

_OUR MESSENGER FROM HELL_

_ONLY THOSE WHO BELIEVE IN HIS EXISTANCE AND RETURN_

_**MAY ENTER**_

"I am not sure if I like being known as a 'Killer' Ryuk, but the people feel as if justice is being served- I am a god."

_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk- _'But for how long Raito Yagami?'

* * *

**ICPO**

"How are we going to catch him? If we can't even figure how he is doing it, or what he is doing to kill this criminals how should we know what to do?" the uproar had increased since meeting L. The councilmen of the Japan Police were eager to know how they would go about doing this while others from the boarding countries worried if their homes would be in more danger then the others.

The whole room seemed to shutter to the loud voices that cawed annoyingly like crows attacking some predator that had made it to their nest. They all accused that L knew nothing more then they should and was only so mysterious figure that would help them so far.

In the far corners of the room worried whispers came from individuals questioning if this L was the man behind it all. If he was he would come to the police saying he would help by taking someone else in while he got off free as a bird and then he would kill ever single on of them.

Humans were fickle, they worried over nonsense and they created obscene 'what if' ideas that caused everyone grow in anger. They demands became constant and it was almost hard to tell who was actually thinking or who was just yelling like a bitter ex-wife.

Finally L spoke hushing the crowd as he spoke his idea.

"ICPO, I have come to a conclusion that will put our search to a minimal area besides the whole world- Japan. The criminal behind these mass murders is in Japan!"

Yagami stood up beads of sweat coming on his forehead his headache no larger then before. It was as if everything had left him, his mouth had gone dry and his muscles gave way leaving his body shaking and standing dead on his feet hoping his legs would keep him up with their support.

"W-Why Japan, what evidence do you have L?"

There was silent a moment before he sighed, he really had no idea- Yagami knew it. L was basing himself off a hunch, but why doubt it, he was the best right? Slowly Yagami sat down rubbing his temples before the corner of his lips lifted. "Tell us what you would have us do."

"Now I have you attention. I believe if we narrow it down to Japan we can air in a certain part of Japan to the parts where I am sure he would live- possibly the Kanto region. We will air only in the Kanto region and if he is there then he will possibly do something. I want you to get the news all over the Kanto region to broadcast this- also I want a criminal destined to day at this certain date in time." A message popped on the screen and everyone looked up at the date before scribbling it down. "I hope everyone on the force will move to Japan. Thank you."

Then before any questions could be asked Watari shut the computer down and slipped it back in the suitcase before bowing his head to them and turning to leave the conference room.

Everyone just watched silent before they all stood up walking out from the room following the orders that L had given them like loyal puppies.

* * *

"They are cheering for me- the fans of Kira are yelling 'Go Kira!' right now Ryuk" Raito smiled leaning back in his chair the moaned against the back of his weight that it was forced to hold. "Everything is going perfectly, as long as there are Kira followers I have many people would probably call themselves Kira. I am pretty much shielded. Things are going according to plan."

_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. _"Not quite Raito- there is still someone who isn't as thrilled with the idea as you."

"What?" Spinning around in his chair he looked at Ryuk's whom was looking directly at the television. "Lind. L Taylor?"

"**We interrupt our regular scheduled broadcasting for a special announcement from the ICPO- This will be airing world wide! Translations will be…"**

"World wide, what is this?" grabbing the remote he turned the television up and listened closely a sick feeling entering the pit of his stomach. This guy would be trouble and Raito could feel that lost feeling coming over his eyes as if he was trapped in a dream.

As the screen zoomed onto the male Raito took all his features in studying the look of his eyes and how he just seemed stare directly at him as if he knew. What did he know, did he know who he was, did he know that he was the guy who was doing it all? Panic rose in his chest and he quickly swallowed it down. If he let this take over him he would do something stupid and if he did that a lot could happen.

"My name is Lind. L Taylor, and I am L."

"L! Who is this guy?"

* * *

"Its finally started, the broadcasting."

"Yagami sir, are you sure we can fully trust L. We don't even know what he looks like or what his real motives are- what if he is the bad guy?" Yagami looked at one of the new cadets on the force and sighed. The worry on his young face told him that the boy wouldn't last a week in this part of the force, no matter how good he was where he came from.

"We don't know, but we have no choice. We are just going to have to trust him. All of us no that and even if we want to change that we won't be able to. We need to trust L, he really is our only chance at this case."

"What about your son?"

Yagami turned his old eyes just seeming to lock on the younger males who almost frightened away from his gaze. The idea of his son going against a mass murderer scared him and he didn't want to put him in that kind of danger- actually he didn't want any of his family in any danger.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned away from the cadet and stared through the rows of computers to watch the television broadcast.

"We did everything you wanted L, just fulfill the promise to the ICPO."

* * *

"To the predator of this serial murders: you have done a task that will go down in history as the cruelest of mass murders. This is an horrible act and I will stop at nothing to catch you or anyone behind it… I will cat you 'Kira'!" Raito leaned back in his seat and chewed on his bottom lip the pressure already rising inside him. He felt his fingers slide along his desk grabbing a pencil and the notebook setting it in his lap waiting. "At any cost…"

"Hm… he thinks he can get me?" Raito almost wanted to laugh, but he didn't know why. Part of him was nervous and scared while the other was filled with pride. He then started just giggling his arms winding tight around the Death Note before he shoved it against the glass trying to make L see it through his television set. "You can't catch me! No one can! I have the Death Note! It is impossible! Without the notebook you have nothing on me!" Ryuk watched his large black lips curling into a smile with his own laugh. Then slowly he tried to calm himself as he looked at Ryuk's smiling face. "I knew something like this would happen Ryuk, it's all going according to plan."

Lifting a gloved finger Ryuk put Raito's attention back to the television.

"Kira I have a good idea what you are doing and I know exactly why you are doing, but what you are doing is evil!"

All control in Raito seemed to leave him, it almost seemed like he was defeated as his head and shoulders fell forward the mat of his copper caramel hair fell over his face casting a shadow over his features. Slow shallow breaths came form his lips and he just sighed a moment before he glared up at his television. "Me evil…?"

Tearing his book open he pushed himself to his desk quickly scribbling the name in huge letters on the page. 'I will kill him! He was stupid to show his face and name to me! He is as good as dead!' He then smirked and then stared at the television already just laughing at him. "I am justice! I am the God of the world who will help the weak and create a perfect world, and those that oppose me are evil! You are stupid L. If only you were smarter I could have had more fun…"

"Lets show the world what happens when you going against Kira L! Show the world my power!" he smirked in his watch as L kept on talking before he finally looked over at Ryuk a look of achievement on his face. "Just twenty more seconds."

"The police are already starting-" the man then stopped talking his eyes bugging out as he clutched his chest heaving himself up out of his seat before falling face first against the table.

"Good bye Lind. L Taylor." Raito chuckled.

Two men in black suits then walked over carrying the body off from the spot everyone screaming who watched in the studios before another voice came over putting Raito's victory to shame.

"What the hell… so…son of a-"

"Unbelievable! I did this on the off chance that Kira would actually try to kill me. I now know you don't have to be nearby to kill someone. So why don't you kill me Kira! Come on! Kill me!"

"He got you."

"Shut up!"

Biting his lower lip he listened at how L just talked as if he knew he wouldn't die. 'The smug bastard new this would happen!' "Kira, listen to me. The criminal was scheduled to die today with no records on the television or internet so there was no way you could know who he was. I am the real L Kira. So come on and kill me!"

* * *

"Does he have a death wish or something!"

Yagami lifted his hands commanding everyone to listen as he taunted Kira. If it worked then L would be dead right then in just the same amount of time, but a minute or too gone by and nothing happened.

'Wait how come L isn't dead?' itching he chin Yagami thought long and hard about it. If he didn't have to be nearby to kill someone wouldn't everyone be dead right now- especially L. But he was still alive, there was no sign of L making a gasp or thud of death. It was just quiet.

"Seems like you can't kill me after all… there are some people you can't kill." He chuckled. "Tell me something Kira… did you think this was broadcasted around the whole world. It was only broadcasted in Kanto I lied… so I can now predict and know that this killer is in the Kanto region! Your first killing told me so, in Shinjuku, he was a meaningless killer- the news only aired into Japan so that was how I knew you were in Japan. The police must have missed this obviously."

"So L really is the best!" the young cadet smiled walking forward to stand next to Chief Yagami giving him a glowing smile. "With him we can do anything!"

Yagami nodded. "His planned worked, that is the L I know."

"Kira! Your death is not far now! I will catch you!"

* * *

"That L is not such a bad guy." Ryuk said with a snicker as he looked over at Raito who was obviously not laughing.

"L… I am going to hunt you down and destroy you. I am Justice!"

"Kira… I am going to hunt you down and destroy you! I am Justice!" Hearing that then Raito pressed the button turning the television off his face tight and stern as he just stared forward growling his chest rubbing and his heart beating fast against his chest. L was smart, he had underestimated him, but he wouldn't anymore, not again.

"You guys are both looking for an existence that is a mystery, and the first one to find the other will die." He smiled then laughing slightly before his gaze looked to Raito who just glared in his direction. Raito had so much pressure, but a larger determination, it amazed and surprised Ryuk how much he could really know.

"I will catch him first." Turning around then Raito gritted his teeth like an angry child who was just told he couldn't get his favorite toy. "I will win this…"

'_Humans are so interesting…'_

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	8. Thank You Note

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Thank You!**

I just wanted to thank the two who reviewed my story and made it possible for me to actually keep writing this. For you two I will make sure to make this story better then you have ever imagined Death Note to be. This is a Death Note Novel and I am dedicating it to you two! Thank you:

_PirateCaptainBo_

_&_

_Ski_

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	9. Disclaimer Three

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Disclaimer Three**

Chapter three will be coming at the end of today!

Be ready for chapter four and maybe five tomorrow!  
Keep on Reviewing and Adding my story it gives me the strength to keep writing this.

M content should be happening soon… don't worry.

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


	10. Chapter Three Part One

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_

**Chapter Three**

In the Kanto Region of Japan it was a sunny relaxing day. At least for some it was- for the police in Japan everyone was working hard to stop Kira who was actually taking a relaxing moment in the contents of his room. He sat at his window letting the wind brush his face and wash away all his worry in the cool breeze against the warm air the sun had given them just today.

It seemed like today would be a good day to rest and as he sat there he just smiled looking at the world he was created. Power was seeping into his bones and blood like a poison making him sick with power giving him hallucinations of being an actual god. Raito was losing it, but he didn't view it as such.

Raito believed he was righteous and good, but many people would differ while some would praise him. Was he evil or was he good? Not even Raito knew, he just was living in his fantasy world.

As they sat in the room it seemed silent except for the crunching and slurping that came from the massive blue fleshed Shinigami. He held an apple in his hand biting huge bites before he slurped and swirled the juice on his long snake like tongue before he bit and crunched the core swallowing the rest of it.

"You seem tired Raito."

He looked at Ryuk then and shrug picking a piece of lint of his perfect self tossing it out the window letting the wind carry away form his sights. "Not really, I want to see what the police do before I make a move."

"Although I guess I am tired of something- all you hear today is news of L and Kira, but I guess if I wasn't Kira I would be interested in it as well." He sighed then pulling the newspaper he got reading one of the many things that were said about the L and Kira war before he grew more tired tossing it away.

"Being Kira is tiring…" he said with a smile. "That is why I need to take a break sometimes you know?"

"Risky, for someone having the whole Japanese police force after them I would think you might be a little worried." Ryuk said his index fingers pressing together in a feminine fashion. Living in the human world he had picked up many things, especially from the cooking shows. The girl was so cheerful on there and loud Ryuk had adapted some of those qualities he found endearing. Raito gazed at him confused before standing up with a grunt.

He moved across the room picking up the Death Note staring at it admiringly before lifting it to Ryuk's gaze.

"I have the Death Note, ever since I found it I felt like I had to use it for something. My reason for using it was to get rid of the evil in the world… then I knew if anyone came to fight against me I could use it and fight back." He stared at the book petting it and caressing its cover staying silent.

He had a look as if he was in love with it. The notebook was his life now and if he lost it, or even lost the race now he knew he would never regret it.

Then suddenly the handle jerked on his door and Raito spun around shoving his notebook in his desk drawer before reaching to grab one of his pens. He could use that as a weapon if it was the police. Then again why would Raito want to come across that way? He drew in a breath then placing the pencil down before walking to the door that was still being jiggled.

"Raito-kun, why did you lock the door? Help me with my homework!" he sighed relief and then muttered something about her being annoying before yelling over his shoulder. "Oh Sayu, hold on!"

Reaching for the door he unlocked it his sister walking in freely just as she heard the click. HE smiled at her as she showed him her math problems with a nervous smile on her face.

"Raito be careful, if someone touches the note book they can see me."

'Why are you telling me something that crucial right now Ryuk?' He sighed then grabbing the book before sitting himself down at the desk. His sister loomed over his shoulder like shadow and watched as he explained and showed the problem to her before handing it back. "Now go try a few."

"All right, thank you Raito!"

In the white room a figure sat there his white paled fingers chewed at the tip, he did this often when he was thinking. His eyes would just stare forward looking deep into something no one could see and he would just be silent. His gaze flickered slightly to the window that gave him a view to the world outside his small room. The city was lit nicely, it had been days since the broadcast and the people were sitting peacefully in their rooms waiting.

Of course, Japan knew the police could handle anything and if L was on their side it would be impossible from anyone to get away. Then of course there were the others that would hope the police would drop this. Criminals were supposed to die weren't they, so why don't they just let them die and not bother Kira.

He sighed, his body standing full, his arms hanging limply at his side, his hips cocked to the side, while his legs were slightly bent at the knees. Even L felt defeated sometimes. Whoever this person was they had ways of killing people that even L couldn't figure out. Did he know them before, maybe he was some mob leader? Then again it could be a police man that wasn't at the meeting?

With long fingers he stretched the flesh on his cheeks before kicking the air with one of his feet.

"Why couldn't he kill me then?" L asked himself allowed.

"L the investigation is starting."

He turned around to the computer then before sitting there on his toes. "All right." His thumb once again was placed at his lips chewed at the tip as he started thinking once more.

'He would have definitely have killed me- criminal or not.'

Sitting there on the roof a sound of scribbling came just above Raito's room. The Shinigami sat there giggling silently to himself. He was up to something; you could see it in those gold eyes that widened as his pupils shrunk fixated on the page he was writing on. Details in jagged black letters spelled things out that were happen just as according to the plan.

'Raito Yagami will die from gunshots on….'

He smiled then finishing the sentence before sighing cracking his neck. "I told you I would be the one to kill you… and now it is all planned out. You are in for the perfect treat Raito."

Stepping down then he fell from the roof right into the Death Notes holder's room.

_Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight like a puppet on a string  
Like a puppet on a string you hold on tight  
You hold on tight, you hold on tight_


End file.
